


Showdown In The Underground

by Roster_Player



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Fighting, Futa, Futa on Female, Futadom, Futanari, Ryona, nude fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: Jennifer Walters has grown bored of the super hero life style and made an underground dungeon for fighting. Every opponent she has faced she has beaten into the ground and fucked senseless. But now she has a new opponent, and will she actually provide a challenge or will she end up just like the rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Futanari ahead. You've been warned. Also this is femdom so if you came in expecting a back and forth fight then turn back now.

**Good to see that you are still here. Roster Player is on the scene to make things interesting with his first story here. So sit back relax and enjoy.**

Sounds of groans and hard punches landing were echoing throughout the underground as She Hulk was giving a savage pummeling to whoever tried to fight her.

The green skinned woman had made an underground dungeon made specifically for fighting. Some question why she would do this but the answer is obvious. Jennifer Walters got tired of the super hero life. The streets were normally quiet so with no action she got bored quickly and when there _was_ action it was always just petty thieves that were nothing but a light workout. Then the dungeon was built.

When she sent the word of looking for fighters to give her challenge it spread like wildfire and people came out of the woodwork to fight her. But her fights weren't your traditional ones. She preferred nude fighting. The feeling of letting it all hang out while beating someone to a pulp was euphoric. But she had every opponent be naked as well just throw them off.

The fighting had paid off to the point where she has gotten much bigger and stronger enough to beat down The Hulk without so much as breaking a sweat. In the end they all wound up the same beaten down faster than you can say oops. And if the fight excited her enough then her member would get harder than a rock (usually mid fight) and after she was done beating them she would fuck their brains out.

It was typical night and She Hulk just finished tearing apart another fighter physically and sexually.

" _This_ is the strongest woman in the world? _This_ is the best China had to offer? Ha! That is hilarious." She Hulk laughed admiring her work.

The Interpol officer Chun Li made the grave mistake of taking She Hulk's challenge and she laid on the ground face down knocked out with both of her holes gaping with cum dripping out.

"Is there none that can challenge me?!" Confidence was radiating from her and it made her feel invincible.

Light footsteps were just barely heard making She Hulk turn around to see who she was about to face next.

"Ah, a new challenger! I wonder who will be next to fall before me?"

A petite blonde haired girl walked in. Her long pigtails flowed down her back as she undressed before entering. Upon first sight the green skinned woman stifled a laugh at her opponents size or lack thereof, but she had to admit that she did look good. Hell She Hulk almost couldn't help but gawking at her.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure of beating up?"

"Marie Rose, and I'm afraid you won't be beating up anyone."

"(chuckles) You can't possibly be serious? A little half pint like yourself hasn't a chance!" She Hulk said arrogantly.

"Maybe but actions speak louder than words." Marie said with determination.

"I think this might be the easiest fight I've ever had beating a pipsqueek like you. Hell I think those mosquitoes bites on your chest pose more of a threat to me!"

"Are there any rules I need to know about?" Marie said ignoring the last statement.

"(scoffs) Get real! We're both naked, you really think there's any rules?"

"I guess not. Prepare yourself!" Marie said getting into her stance.

"First I'm gonna kick your ass then I'm gonna fuck it!" She Hulk yelled.

Despite being at a obvious disadvantage Marie Rose showed no fear. The green skinned woman was three times her size and outweighed her greatly but nothing was going to stop her. The woman had mocked her size and already countered her out and Marie was ready to prove her wrong.

In an instant She Hulk growled low. Then she charged at Marie with blazing speed. She closed her hand into a fist, cocked it back and threw it with enough force to break down a brick wall. Marie saw the punch and side stepped it. With the punch missing She Hulk was left wide open and the blonde got behind her.

"Where did you- OOF!"

She Hulk had no time to react as Marie stayed behind her, crouched and connected with vicious punch to her balls! The green woman shouted in pain upon impact. A large stream of cum squirted out in response and the impact of the hit made her go on all fours. Marie then delivered an earth shattering kick to her spine making She Hulk rise up. The blonde pulled the larger woman back then put both her hands together squeezing them tight and struck She Hulk in her back forcing her to fall on her stomach. Marie walked along the green woman while she was still face down then dropped her foot on She Hulk's head breaking some of the tiles under her. The blonde then got off her back as She Hulk started to stir got back on all fours.

Marie let She Hulk get to her feet then kicked her thigh making her drop to one knee, then connected with a back fist to the side of her face. She Hulk threw a punch but Marie dodged it and gave punch of her own making her stagger. The larger woman tried to connect with a kick but Marie stepped up on her leg then delivered a dropkick to her stomach with enough force to knock She Hulk into the wall with a large thud. The green woman was trying to snap out of it when her back the wall however Marie didn't let her as she came at her full speed ahead and kneed her in the gut making her double over. The blonde followed up with a back elbow then a kick to the head putting her on the floor, She Hulk had wind knocked out of her and tried to gather herself.

Marie didn't wait for her to recover as she jumped and stood on She Hulk's back while the woman was on her hands and knees and delivered punch to the back of the head. She then gave a spine stinging stomp to She Hulk's back. This appeared to wake her up because she was starting to rise back to her feet. Seeing the green woman raise up from under her Marie jumped off her back and in midair hit her with an axe kick to her head.

The green woman looked up and was met with a hard fist to the nose. Marie then punched She Hulk right on her temple and swiftly kicked her across the face. She Hulk stumbled on her knees and got the wind knocked from her when Marie hit her with an uppercut her in the gut and immediately grabbed her head and delivered multiple knee strikes to her face. She Hulk groaned in pain as each hit came down harder and more vicious than the last. Marie then gave a spinning back fist that knocked her back on all fours.

"Stand still you stupid bitch!" She Hulk yelled

She Hulk got up and tried to grab her but Marie saw it coming and parried the attack by slapping her arms down. While recoiled the green woman was dazed and leaned over a little. The blonde waited for She Hulk to get low enough then she leaped up and delivered a brutal knee to She Hulk's jaw. The bigger woman stumbled back and Marie rushed her and hit her with a forward kick to the gut causing She Hulk to double over again clutching her stomach.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. The hands can't hit what the eyes can't see!" Marie spat back.

The blonde girl didn't hesitate when She Hulk left herself vulnerable and delivered a devastating punch right across her face. The force of the hit along with her still being out of it was enough for put her on all fours again. She was able to get back to her knees before Marie kicked her on one side of her face, then she kicked the other side. The green woman attempted a headbutt but Marie caught her head effortlessly and gave her a savage haymaker dropping her onto her back. The blonde knew that the larger woman was far from finished but at the same time she also knew that She Hulk wasn't gonna get up for a while.

Marie noticed that her hair ties were coming loose so she turned her back for a second to readjust and tighten them. Unbeknownst to the blonde, She Hulk had recovered and she was pissed. The green skinned woman clenched her teeth, growled and stomped loudly toward Marie. The blonde heard the large footsteps approach her but she kept her back to She Hulk and continued to fix her hair not even bothering to pay the woman any mind.

'No one turns their back to me!' She Hulk thought

She Hulk closed the distance between her and the blonde and lunged forward and threw a punch. Marie however had it scouted and she leapt into the air and connected with a vicious roundhouse kick to her temple. She Hulk was stunned and dropped to one knee and Marie stepped up on She Hulk's knee and held her head while giving a savage knee strike to her forehead. The green woman fell back and didn't react quick enough as Marie kicked her in the face and knocked She Hulk on her ass.

Now sitting up She Hulk was dazed and Marie hit her with a horrific knee to the nose that made her fall on her back. Her body laid stretched out as Marie walked over to She Hulk's side and brutally dropped her foot on She Hulk's stomach forcing her to sit up again. The blonde then gave her a kick to the back, next she connected with a forward kick to She Hulk's temple, after that she delivered a knee to her jaw, then stepped back, ran forward and connected with a devastating kick to She Hulk's balls forcing a large amount of semen to shoot up.

She Hulk gave one last effort as she groaned and lifted her head but Marie punched her then stomped her foot down onto the woman's face knocking her out. As Marie stood over She Hulk with her foot still on her cheek she was getting hot and couldn't help but feel some pleasure from the fight.

"Mmmm...now that was exciting. There's nothing I enjoy more than a good fight. And now look at what you have done I'm horny now." Marie said rubbing her small breasts.

The blonde cracked her knuckles.

"I think you should push me and just touch me til I can get my satisfaction."

Marie walked over to She Hulk's lower half then took both hands began stroking her cock.

"Quite the hardware you have here. I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

Marie took the length in her mouth and went all the way down on it. Muffled moans were let out as the blonde was working her mouth and tongue on She Hulk's shaft. Even with the length being large enough to put some to shame Marie was bobbing her head up and down handling She Hulk's member better than a drunk can liquor.

The blonde started to feel some pressure building up on the green woman's member and took it balls deep when She Hulk hit a climax. The semen shot up like a gun as Marie took the hot, creamy liquid and swallowed every drop. She took the shaft out of her mouth and stood up licking her lips.

"Exquisite. But I'm not satisfied just yet."

Marie started to rubbher throbbing pussy, and it was soaking wet begging for attention. The lowered herself on the green woman's cock and yelped at large woman's girth. Through lustful groans she adjusted herself and took it all until she was sitting on She Hulk's member. Marie closed her eyes and squeezed her tits while bouncing on the large woman's shaft. Loud moans echoed throughout the place as the blonde took her time and enjoyed the length that was wrapped around her pussy.

"Oooouuu...right there...yes that's the spot."

The blonde began moving faster as she was nearing her climax. She started to rub her clitoris while quickening her pace. Resistance was proving to be difficult when pressure was building and Marie was almost done. Finally she let out a moan hitting a climax. Despite being knocked out She Hulk hit one as well. Marie took some of it inside then quickly let herself up aimed She Hulk's cock toward her. The remaining semen shot out and covered the green woman's chest. Marie bent over and licked the cum from her stomach up to her breasts and then her neck and stood up licking her fingers.

"Thanks for the fight. Now get some rest, I'll be seeing you." Marie winked and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed what you read be excited to know that this will NOT be the last you've seen of Roster Player so feel free to leave a comment, give him Kudos or just message him,


End file.
